Lost Legends of Middle Earth
by Belak Earth Guard
Summary: A series of one shots I'm doing based on Lord of the Rings. It's going to greatly varried between stories. The first is my take on the story of Smeagle becoming Gollum


_So shiny...so perfect...it's calling to me...I must have it...he'll give it to me, he has to...he's my best friend, and it_ **_is_**_ my birthday...give it to me...I want it...I will have it!...I killed him, I killed my best friend...But I have the ring...it speaks to me...it' better than a friend...it is...precious..._

_«^» «^» «^»_

Smeagle woke up, clutching something in his hand. It was a fishing pole. He was in the back in a small boat._  
><em>

"You fell asleep again, lazy bones," Dèagol, Smeagle's best friend, said from the front of the boat with a slight laugh, "the worst part is you had gotten a bite one the line while you slept."

"It's not so bad a thing," Smeagle laughed and smiled back, "we've already caught plenty for today, you and I."

"True, but I thought we'd get ahead so there was less we needed to do on tommorow, so as to do more of what you want." Dèagol nodded, "Seeing as it is your thirty-third birthday tommorow, big day you know. Coming of age and all."

"Of course I know," Smeagle said simply, "but there isn't much I'd rather do than fish with you, after the party and the food of course."

"Of course," Dèagol nodded with a smile, "I hear you've hired some chef from lands afar with quite some skill, not to mention cleared bakeries and inns local and foriegn out of food for the day."

"Not I," Smeagle said, "It was Gram's idea, and Falco's money that paid for it. They make such a fuss."

"True enough, but the point still stands. And it's an occasion that deserves a fuss." Dèagol countered, "now then, let's turn in for the night if you want to fish on your birthday too."

"I do, so let's pack up." Smeagle said. So the moored the small boat to the docks and took their respective hauls home. When Smeagle got to his house, he found Falco conversing with some foreign seeming peoples. About seven in all, they were each renowned for their cooking.

"Now remeber, you're being payed for the best," Falco said to the chefs, "and I expect nothing less than the best, understand?"

"Oh, brother, are you still striving for perfection?" Smeagle laughed as he approached, "over my silly birthday no less."

"Not perfection, my brother, simply what I am paying for. Which I suppose might be close to perfection" Falco laughed, He was well known for having very large funds, and working hard to keep them large, "either way, it's a big ocassion and you deserve it."

"I don't know what I did to deserve such," Smeagle said sighing slightly.

"Nonsense!" Smeagle's grandmother, Gram as most called her, who was sort of the matriarch of the village, said as she walked outside, "everyone knows all the good thing's you've done for the people of the town here, my little Precious." Precious was Gram's nicname for Smeagle, though he insisted he be called something else.

"Gram, that's just your opinion," Smeagle said, shaking his head.

"An opinion I happen to share with lass Ruby that you fancy, Precious" Gram laughed slightly, "I invited her to the festivities tommorow, you know."

"Oh, Gram," Falco laughed, "it's almost as if you're trying to embarrass poor Smeagle somtime."

"Far from it," Gram said, "well, maybe a little. Now, Precious, how is Dèagol?"

"Just as well as yesterday, Gram, and the day before that" Smeagle said shaking his head, "now if you'll excuse me, sunset isn't far off from now and I had best rise early for tommorrow. Apparently it's an important day."

"Alright, brother," Falco laughed, "tommorow is a big day, and there shall be an excelent breakfast ready for your waking."

"Alright," Smeagle sighed, wishing they wouldnt consider him so important. Then he went to bed. When we woke up he discovered a fine breakfast indeed. Once he had finished eating with Gram, he went to go see if there was anything he could do to help set up for the party, but found that all the work had already been done. Smeagle found Falco sipping tea on a bench.

"Already finished, I see," Smeagle sad, sitting next to him, "I was hoping to be able to help."

"You should have gotten up before long before when you did then," Falco said with a slight smile, "we were already half done about two hours before dawn."

"Now wonder Gram said I should stay home," Smeagle chuckled, "there was no point in coming here."

"No point!" Faclo exclaimed, "why, we were just about to begin the party, and we can't very well do that without you. Here, by the way. It's small, but there's more to come."

Smeagle opened the box that his brother handed him to find a small pocket watch.

"Ah, thanks," Smeagle laughed, "maybe now I won't be too late to help."

"Oh don't be like that," Falco smiled and patted him on the back, then he looked down the road, "looks like the guests are begining to arrive. And look Smeagle, the first in the group seems to be miss Ruby. Why don't you go say hello?"

Smeagle rolled his eyes, "I think I shall." He said and walked over to Ruby, a girl in the village who Smeagle had fancied since they both were young. The two greeted and smiled at one another, then Smeagle began to greet the others. There was a great many, the whole village and the most of the surrounding area to say the least. Smeagle had to greet each of them before the party commenced. Everyone had a jolly time, and Smeagle got a great many gifts, which happened to include a kiss from a certain girl Smeagle fancied, of course this was followed by a return gift of a marriage proposal, which was accepted.

Later in the afternoon, when the guests began to disperse and Smeagle found Dèagol, and pulled him down to the dock, unmoored their little boat once they had bait, and pushed off into the not-all-that-big river. There they sat, drifting or paddling their way along waiting for fish and catching fish. That both thought it was a rather pleasant and peacful afternoon, but then Dèagol was pulled from the boat by a fish larger than he was and while underwater he saw something gold and shiny.

Smeagol moored the boat on the river bed, and pulled Dèagol out on to the land, then he saw what his friend had in his hand. It called to him. He asked for it, wanting to answer the call. He said Dèagol should give it to him as a birthday present, but Dèagol had already given Smeagol a present and pointed this out. This threw Smeagol into a fit of rage and he throttled his friend. The latter was soon dead and Smeagol was clutching the ring.

"precious," he crowned to it, then he shook his head slightly, and while he was thinking clearer, he felt no remorse for what he had done. He slipped the ring upon his finger and walked back home. Everything seemed strange suddenly, he noticed as he walked through the village. Healso noticed that no one he met could see him, only hear him. Suddenly the ring slipped off in his pocket as he had his hand in it. Falco, who had just gotten near jumped back as Seagol appeared almost out of thin air.

"Where did you come from?" Falco asked, still a bit rattled. Smeagol, being moderatly intellegent, figured it was the ring that give him the invisibility.

"Fishing," he said, which was not a total lie.

"Clearly you weren't fishing with Dèagol like you said you went to, because he was found dead by your and his boat," Falco said, "strangled to death. Don't know anything anout it, do you?"

"He left me at the dock," Smeagol lied expressionless, "he said he would be back but he never was."

"Then why is there blood on your hands, Smeagol?" Gram said, coming out to meet the two, Gram had a way of just knowing the truth, and she looked Smeagle in the eye. Smeagol let the fire he had had when the ring had come to him show and she shook her head.

"get out of this village, murderer." She said flatly after a moment.

"But Gram," Smeagol said

"Confiscated his belongings, it will all be seperated amongst the village," she said.

"NO!" Smeagol suddenly screamed, pulling out and clutching the ring, "IT'S MINE! IT CHOSE ME! YOU WILL NOT TAKE THE PRECIOUS FROM ME!" Then he leapt at Gram, knocking her to the ground and was about to throttle her the same way he had Dèagol when he heard a bowstring tighten.

"Smeagol, stop. now." Falco, who was not only the richest memeber of the village but also the best archer in it, said slowly, "give to me whatever has caused in you such madness and we can together throw it into the deepest pit we can find, never to be seen. Then you will not have to go, you can stay and repent for what you did."

"I will NEVER give up the pecious!" Snarled Smeagol, and then he put on the ring and everyone present saw him vanish. Gram got up, slowly.

"Something is poisoning his mind greatly," she said with a sigh, "Something that already has too strong an influence to ever be truly broken. Whatever it was which he called 'precious' will be the death of him."

Falco hung his head and Ruby, who had seen the whole terrible event began sobbing. the others in the village, while on watch in case he came back, made sure only one candle per house was light that night to mourn Smeagol and Dèagol, now forever lost.

Ruby did noteat, drink, or sleep for many days, only cry and hold close the ring Smeagol had given her, mourning her lost love. Meanwhile, far away, in a hole beneath the mountains, Smeagol also clutched a ring, but not for love of anything but it. For five hundred years he clutched that ring and crowned to it, long enough to forget his own name and become a mere shadow of himself, but then it was taken from him. One hundred thirteen years after that, he bit it off the finger of a hobbit and fell, clutching it to his chest, into the fires of Mount Doom.

So ends the story of Smeagol, bearer of the cursed One Ring for longer than any other, including its master, Sauron.

* * *

><p>I have been wanting to write that for a long time. This is the first in a bunch of Lord of the the Rings one shots I'll be doing, some will be happy,some will be bittersweet, but only this one will be as sad as it was.<p>

**WHY DO YOU START OFF WITH THE SAD ONE?**

Because the story of Smeagol is a good attention grabber

Belak Out


End file.
